


Reserve Reverse

by BaristaKitty



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Gen, M/M, NOT a talent swap, Reverse!Hinata, Reverse!Komaeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaristaKitty/pseuds/BaristaKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m Komaeda Nagito. My talent is…” The words were on the tip of his tongue, because he’d already planned this out months ago, when he’d gotten the acceptance letter, exactly how he’d introduce himself. But he couldn’t find them, the script lost, his memory pulling a blank.. “My talent…the reason why Hope’s Peak scouted me…I don’t remember.”</p><p>Reverse!AU in which Komaeda doesn't remember his talent, but Hinata knows that he's a Reserve Course student and holds a grudge against his classmates for their "unearned" titles as SHSLs.</p><p>(Rating will change, will later contain nsfw content.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to enjoy putting this Reverse!Hajime in Komaeda's place throughout the main events of SDR2!  
> I'd like to thank [bullet-refutation](http://bullet-refutation.tumblr.com) on tumblr for helping me feed these plot bunnies!
> 
> Sorry if the prologue seems kind of rushed, but I'm eager to get into the, uhm...more in depth parts that I have in mind here!  
> Feedback is much appreciated, as this is my first time writing KomaHina.

“Hey…are you there? Can you hear me?”

“…”

“I guess not. That’s alright, I’ll sit here with you until you wake up.”

The voice, far too kind than Komaeda deserved, gently laughed, just audible over the sound of the ocean.

His skin was hot, too hot, like the sun was glaring on his skin—no, this heat was real.

There was that familiar red that came only when shutting your eyes to the sun.

Komaeda sat up with a gasp, eyes shooting open, and both hands to his face, feeling the heat from the sun that had settled on his skin. He was dizzy, and the back of his head ached where he’d fallen back, but there was sand underneath him to break the fall.

He dusted it from his hair, embarrassed.

There was that laughing again; he turned to see one of his new classmates, wearing a friendly smile.

He was exceptionally beautiful, with stunning green eyes and soft brown hair, and for that alone Komaeda couldn’t help immediately liking him.

“Are you alright?” He asked. “You were out for a while, our…situation shocked you, huh? This is weird, even for Hope’s Peak, so that’s to be expected.”

Komaeda nodded, recollecting himself.

That’s right, this was a field trip of some sort. To a private, uninhabited island.

Sponsored by the notorious and world renowned Hope’s Peak Academy, where only the most talented and prestigious were accepted for the sake of being molding them into people to shape the world. To bring Hope…

Being accepted into the school was more of a blessing than Komaeda could have ever wished for over five—no, a hundred lifetimes!

But it was true. He was a student now of Hope’s Peak, the school that he’d admired so much for years now. He’d studied up on everyone on the online message boards and recognized them all instantly, except for the boy in front of him now.

“Oh, right, I should introduce myself! Please, excuse me.” The other offered his hand to Komaeda and pulled him to his feet. “My name is Hinata Hajime. I’m the Ultimate Tactician!”

Komaeda gasped. “It’s…an honor to meet you!”

“And you, as well! I’m not too well known, because I’m considered a high class military weapon, and my transferring here was something of a secret, so I’m entrusting my life to my classmates here, including you!”

“That must be why I don’t remember reading about the Ultimate Tactician…” Komaeda felt shy suddenly, in the presence of such extraordinary talent. And Hinata had been keeping watch over him while he was so pathetically passed out? How lucky! Only now, Komaeda couldn’t help feeling indebted to him.

He would repay this kindness back tenfold!

“What about you?” Hinata pat his shoulder. “You never introduced yourself back there?”

“I’m Komaeda Nagito. My talent is…” The words were on the tip of his tongue, because he’d already planned this out months ago, when he’d gotten the acceptance letter, exactly how he’d introduce himself. But he couldn’t find them, the script lost, his memory pulling a blank.. “My talent…the reason why Hope’s Peak scouted me…I don’t remember.”

He frowned. “I-I don’t remember at all. I’m so sorry! I’m...I’m such a disappointment.”

Hinata shook his head and waved a hand dismissively. “No, no, it’s fine. Sorry, I didn’t mean to pressure you!”

For someone that worked with the government and had likely instructed multiple top secret undercover terrorist capturing operations (as Komaeda actively imagined Hajime in a military uniform, surrounded by burly soldiers, pointing to an intricate map), Hinata was humble.

Whatever his own talent was, Komaeda knew it had to pale in comparison to Hinata’s and everyone else’s, because he couldn’t help seeing himself as a mere worm in field full of birds.

His classmates were the elite, the most talented people in the world…he’d long vowed to make himself useful to them. He would love them. Serve them however he could. All of them.

“Komaeda-kun, you should introduce yourself to everyone! They’re out exploring the island. I’ll go with you, okay?”

“That’s so kind of you. Thank you!”

“Don’t mention it.”

_ Especially Hinata-kun. _

\- - - - - - - - - - -

The island huge, and it felt fitting that Hope’s Peak would actually go through the trouble of renting out an entire resort!

A farm, a supermarket, a luxurious hotel and two rows of personal cabins that already had every student's’ personal belongings stored inside…this was a top class vacation!

The Ultimates were truly astounding, too.

A breeder that had rescued animals from the brink of extinction, a photographer that could capture anything with her camera, an international rock star, the heir to a multi-billion dollar estate…these were amazing people, no doubt. 

This would be such an experience!

A school trip to build camaraderie with  _ them _ .

He was already looking forward to it, to collecting more of these Hope Fragments that appeared on his ID card whenever he introduced himself to everyone.

He had to be really lucky to be here. He didn’t have any friends back home, or family, just money to take care of himself courtesy of a pair of headstones from the backyard. It’d been a lonely existence up until now, and he wasn’t too confident in his ability to interact or connect with others, but he was willing to try his best. 

Although he saw no value in himself, Hope’s Peak did, and that made trying a necessity. If he didn’t, it’d be an insult to Hope itself.

Hope...something about that word was important to him, no matter how loose the definition, although he couldn’t quite place his finger on it. 

“Komaeda-kun.” Unfortunately, Hinata didn’t share his enthusiasm. “Don’t you think it’s a little strange? That we’re the only people on this land.”

They sat together in the hotel lobby, drinking boxes of juice next to Chiaki, who was ignoring them in favor of a handheld game.

“Not in particularly.” Komaeda shook his head. “Hope’s Peak has an abundance of wealth at their disposal, right? So they could afford this. And becoming friends with each other is important, as future leaders.”

“But why just our class? It’s the first day for everyone.”

“Hmm…well, there were gates on the bridges leading to the other islands. So maybe there are other classes having their trips there.”

Hinata squeezed his empty box. “Maybe.” He shook his head, and offered a positive, radiating smile. “Sorry, forget I said anything! This is fun.” 

“Yeah, lots of fun!” Komaeda felt happy seeing him smile, and couldn’t help but think that maybe Hinata was like this—so suspicious—because of his history working on battlefields, around enemy trickery. Having to plot the next move five steps ahead, failure meaning death.

“Hinata-kun, I just want to say…” He looked away from him. “Thank you, for looking after me back there. On the beach, I mean. You were beyond kind in doing that, and I’ll repay you however I can.” 

“That’s not necessary, Komaeda-kun. We’re friends, right? We have to look out for each other.”

“R-Right! Friends.” His heart swelled with warmth, and the word echoed in his head.

_ Friends. Friends. People who care about each other. _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hypnosnightmare)  
>     
> 


	2. Chapter One - Daily Life Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the kind comments thus far!  
> Chapter titles might be kinda confusing, but they'll correspond to the placement of events in the game!  
> Please enjoy this next chapter, and further comments/critique are greatly appreciated ; w ;

_To leave the island, you must kill someone._

_If someone is killed, there will be a school trial._

_If the murderer is exposed, she or he will be punished and everyone else will continue living on the island._

_If the murderer is not caught, she or he gets to leave the island and everyone else will be punished._

Komaeda scrolled through the new rules in the handbook, accompanied by a vile sprite of Monokuma himself, for the fifth time tonight, the words branding into his mind as he sat alone on the beachfront to contemplate his class’s situation.

It was probably a joke—an extreme joke for a class full of extremely talented people! Maybe everyone else saw the humor in it and were just acting surprised!

…No. The horror reflected on their faces, and the fear in their eyes, it was all too real.

Especially for Hinata, and it stung to think about how he’d been the first person to excuse himself to his cabin when they’d been nearly inseparable all day.   

The night was tranquil, the sound of the waves crashing beneath him, and being alone with his thoughts only made reflecting on the day all the more heartbreaking and he couldn’t help feeling sorry for himself.

Here he was, the unworthy Nagito Komaeda, who couldn’t even remember why Hope’s Peak had scouted yet alone accepted him, thrown onto an uninhabited island with his peers and told that all they had to do was befriend each other and get along.

He was actually looking forward to it, no matter how strange it was, and the fact that such a fun trip had been pulled right out from under them threw him into a spiral of self-pity.

The more he dwelled on it, the more he folded into himself, knees to his chest, and prayed to himself that this was a bad dream.

But he could feel the sand between his fingers, smell the subtle scent of the ocean, and see how vividly the moon and the starry night sky reflected upon the water. It was beautiful here, and he wished that he could appreciate it.

It wasn’t a dream. This was reality, and he wasn’t ready to face it. Someone out there really wanted to see them killing each other.

_What did we ever do to deserve this?_

He cried out without meaning to, his voice cracking, and as he wiped the tears from his eyes, he broke into quiet, choking sobs containing himself the best he could as the last thing he wanted was for anyone to see him in this pathetic state.

_Why does this have to happen to us?!_

Komaeda shut his eyes and buried his face into his knees, locking his arms around his legs as his body trembled.

_This is pathetic._

_I’m pathetic._

_All I can do is cry!_

And so he did cry, for longer than he could keep track of, until his eyes were sore and his throat was dry.

An announcement played on a TV a few feet away that all students were to report to their cabins as it was 10PM and bedtime, but he ignored it until he’d collected himself enough to be fit for his peers’ eyes.

He didn’t want to run into someone and they see how obvious it was that he’d been throwing a fit by himself.

\------

His cabin wasn’t too much to speak of, just an empty room not unlike his room back home, only smaller. There was a bookshelf, at least, including what could have been his own copies of some classics (he never wrote his name in them, so he couldn’t tell), and a bed that was comfortable enough.

There was another one of those monitors that were plastered all over the island. He chose not to look at it.

Komaeda sat down on the mattress, discarding his jacket, and curled under the thin sheets. He could still hear the ocean outside, and before he shut his eyes he looked back to the stars peeking between the blinds.

\-------

It was the first time in years that he could remember waking up before the sun rose, and so Nagito took a random novel from his shelf, wrapped a blanket around himself, and sat against the wall so that he had just enough light to read by.

He remembered this story, a traditional gothic classic translated from an American author about a woman who lived alone in the late seventeenth century.

She was a hermit, came across as eccentric, and inherited a massive amount of money when her father died.

At one point, she was engaged to a man that broke her heart, and at the end of the story, when she’d died from old age, they found his corpse lying next to her in bed.

He’d dozed off again by the time the morning announcement played, and headed to the cafeteria immediately. What else could he do? Gathering there seemed the natural thing in this situation, and he couldn’t stand being confined in his cabin any longer.

Immediately he took to the back of the room, hands in his pockets.

There was an entire buffet of food, with everything from fried meat to boxes of cereal and disposable bowls, and yet he couldn’t find his appetite in this situation.

Maybe he could stomach some toast, if he tried. But later.

He’d been dreading seeing the others, because surely they were still feeling down about this, but upon seeing Togami’s confident, upright stature, it occurred to him that maybe, instead of feeling sorry for themselves, the others had been thinking of a plan to defy whoever was holding them captive here.

“Fear not, commoner!” Togami spoke to him, voice carrying confidently across the room as he propped himself against the wall.

Komaeda wondered if he really looked that scared, that Togami had to try to make him feel better.

“When everyone else gathers here, I’ll be making an announcement. We aren’t going to die here like animals in a slaughterhouse.”

“An announcement?”

“Just be patient.”

Seconds later, Tsumiki came stumbling in next, nearly tripping on the last stair coming up from the hotel lobby, Saionji on her tail snickering, then Mioda, then Owari and Nidai…

Testing himself, Komaeda reach to the table and grabbed a bottle of water. He was still parched from last night.

His classmates filed into the cafeteria through both entranceways, and Hinata looked in his direction almost immediately and gave him a soft smile and waved.

Komaeda immediately waved back, maybe a little too desperately and too relieved to see that Hinata was in such good spirits.

Hinata stood next to him. “Good morning, Komaeda-kun.”

“Good morning, Hinata-kun.”

To his surprise and his admiration, up close, Hinata didn’t have a hint of any dark circles under his eyes and it looked like he’d taken the effort to wash his face of any sleep before coming here.

_Of course, he’s the Ultimate Tactician…he’s used to working under stressful conditions like this. Hinata-kun is so strong..._

Kazuichi was still absent, and Koizumi volunteered to drag him back all the while Togami helped himself generously to the buffet.

Kazuichi’s face was red from crying as he was pulled up the stairs. It was an embarrassment to watch, but Komaeda couldn’t help feeling slightly better about his own tantrum last night. He was scared, too, but…there wasn’t any point in trying to run away.

He knew that he himself was a coward, and felt guilty about the possibility of finding solace in the fact that maybe Kazuichi was even a _bigger_ coward.

 _And_ , Kazuichi even had his talent! That was more than Komaeda had right now, and he was sure that if he could just remember what he was good at, remember how he could help, he wouldn’t feel nearly as damned useless right now.

He tried not to smile.

And then, Tsumiki tripped, and Komaeda caught himself staring all the while Hinata and Koizumi rushed to help her up.  
How did she fall like that, as if a ghost had looped the power cords around her ankles and pulled  her over in such a...compromising position.

He couldn’t help but feel a little jealous all over, because her crying face was cute, too, and the way Hinata took her wrist and helped her to her feet.

“Man up!” Koizumi scolded Kazuichi, still. “You _are_ a man, aren’t you?! Honestly. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

Saionji wasn’t helping matters, either, poking fun at Tsumiki and Kazuichi every chance she had. Was she really not scared of becoming a victim in all of this?  
She was by far the smallest of the class, and yet she talked as if she were looking down at the others from a pedestal the size of a skyscraper.

Despite her nasty attitude, and calling Komaeda a weirdo upon their first meeting, he couldn’t help feeling a little...concerned her. What had to have happened to someone with that kind of face to be so nasty?  
Or was it _because_ she had that kind of appeal that she was allowed to get away with bullying other people?

“Are we ready to begin?” Togami spoke over Kazuichi’s persistent whimpering to a near silent audience, as everyone else looked to be at just as much a loss now. “First of all. That strange Monokuma thing ordered us to kill each other. So under these peculiar circumstances, what do you think we need right now?”

Kuzuryu, whom Komaeda hadn’t seen by the staircase, audibly scoffed. “Who the fuck cares? Get to the point already!”

Was there a pattern here?

Were small people naturally full of so much anger and spite?

“If you want me to get to the point, you’d better answer the question,” Togami said calmly.

Tsumiki spoke up softly. “W-Well! We need...food, water, shelter, and medical care right?” She gasped loudly, and held her head. “...If you need the last part, please don’t hesitate to ask me! E-Even if you get a slight cut, it could lead to an infection! I’m sorry if my answer was stupid!”

Saionji quickly cut in, “not as stupid as your face!”

Teruteru drummed his fingers along the table, eyeing her with that perverted look that the class had come to expect from him in less than a day. “You’re forgetting, Mahiru-chan, the needs of the body!”

Mioda jumped up, waving her hand. “We need some sick tunes to help get us through the day, too!”

Togami crossed his arms. “Does anyone have a _real_ answer?”

“A strategy, right?” Hinata said, having moved back next to to Komaeda. “If we’re going to get off this island and make sure no killings actually happen, we gotta have a plan, right? Organization and abiding by our own rules will be vital here, and there should be a civil agreement among all of us that no killing will happen.”

Komaeda nodded in agreement. “I agree with Hinata-kun! He’s the Ultimate Tactician, after all! And, even though I don’t remember my talent, I have faith in us! We’re all Ultimates, some of the most talented people. If we work together, there’s nothing we can’t accomplish!”

Saionji snickered. “Laaaame! You two shouldn’t talk like you’re some sort of manga protagonists!”

He felt bashful immediately after he’d said it, but just hearing those words from Hinata instilled a certain hope in his heart.

“They have a point,” Pekoyama said. “Monokuma is obviously trying to get us to be suspicious of one another, and that’s why the killing rule is in place.”

Togami adjusted his glasses. “To face our circumstances, we can’t do it as individuals, so we have to do this as a group. However, we need more than just simple camaraderie amongst each other. What we need right now is disciplined leadership--with an unmistakable leader!”

Nidai nodded. “That makes sense! Even the best sports teams need team captains, after all!”

“Rejoice!” Togami continued. “I shall accept the position. Now, moving onto the next question--”

Koizumi wasn’t having it. “Wait a second!”

“What?”

“You’re being far too forceful here! If we have to have a leader, why does it have to be you? Why do you get to decide this all on your own? I’m telling you! You’re being too forceful here!”

“Who is more fit to lead than me?” Togami asked, as if it should be obvious. “I’m the Ultimate Affluent Prodigy. I’m destined to stand above all others.”

Koizumi huffed. “If all we need is someone destined to lead, then Sonia--”

Said princess quickly formed her arms into an x. “Perish the thought. I am merely a figurehead.”

Koizumi then turned to Hinata. “Then what about you, Ultimate Tactician? Don’t you think that you could lead us?”

Hinata blinked, and shyly rubbed his neck. “My apologies, but I believe that Togami-kun is more fit for the position. It’s true, I’m a tactician, but that doesn’t necessarily make me a good leader. Just a strategist.I work _under_ the leader and put forth my observations for the most efficient routes to victory. Togami-kun has the qualities of a general, no doubt. The fact that he _is_ forceful in a situation like this, and willing to take responsibility for all of us...I admire that.”

He smiled. “I’ll stand by you as our leader, Togami-kun!”

Koizumi was clearly insulted and at a loss for words now, but Togami remained surprisingly humble.

“Then it’s decided,” Togami said plainly. “None of you should fear! As long as I’m the leader, I won’t allow anyone to become a victim! I’ll guide all of us back to our normal lives. That much I promise. Hinata, as tactician, you’ll be working directly under me.”

“Yes, sir!”

Mioda, hand over her heart, screeched like a pterodactyl. “Uwahhh! So reliable!”

Komaeda couldn’t help feeling admiration for Togami, and respect for him as the newly appointed leader. He’d found him to be intimidating, and he was someone with a very powerful air about him, but to step up to the position of leadership...that was a completely other level of confidence!

It could be misconstrued as being snobby, but Togami clearly had a grasp of his own capabilities.

And Hinata had been completely accurate with his observations.

The Ultimate Affluent Prodigy and the Ultimate Tactician working together--what a winning combination! With their brilliant minds combined, Komaeda had complete faith that they could leave this island with no casualties.

Togami turned to the stairs. “With that settled, there’s something I want to show all of you. It’s at Jabberwock Park. Come, follow me.”  
With that, he started down the stairs, moving much more quickly than he’d looked.

Once he was out of earshot, Koizumi huffed as the class moved to follow him, and reluctantly marched after them. “We made a mistake choosing him as our leader.”

Komaeda shook his head, pulling himself from his thoughts. This had all gone so much better than he’d anticipated, because everyone was making an effort to put their heads together here instead of conspiring against one another. “I’m fine!”

The ability to move forward like this...had to be the trait of an Ultimate.  
Even if he couldn’t remember exactly what he was good for, calling himself an Ultimate and standing by them was such an honor.

“Komaeda-kun, you looked really worried there for a minute!” Hinata spoke to him as they made their way down the stairs next, leaving behind only Owari and Tanaka to finish their breakfast. “Are you alright?”

“Well, truthfully...this situation is a little much. I didn’t sleep well last night.” He laughed nervously. “But I feel better now. Everyone is so confident, so I have to be, too! We aren’t going to die here after all! I only wish I could remember my talent. I could be of much better use to everyone, if I did...”

“Hmm…” Hinata put a finger to his chin and looked to the sky in thought, opening the hotel door with his other hand. “You probably shouldn’t focus on it too much. After all, your talent is a part of you, and not remembering something isn’t the same as losing it! Without your realizing it, I’m sure that it’s still influencing you. Birds don’t have to think about flying once they’ve learned how to flap their wings.”

Hinata’s words put him at further ease, and Komaeda realized that maybe he’d been overthinking it. Talent was something that, to be an Ultimate, had to become instinct.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun.”

“Of course! Hey, do you mind if I have a drink of that? I didn’t think to grab one of my own!” He nodded towards the bottle of water in Komaeda’s hand that he’d forgotten all about. He’d only taken a sip from it.

“Sure, help yourself.” Komaeda handed it to him and watched Hinata unscrew the cap and place the bottle to his lips.  
The sun shone through his hair as he lifted his head and drank, adam’s apple bobbing accompanied by a too loud gulping sound; Komaeda couldn’t stop himself from staring.

This continued until they reach the gates by the cottages, when Hinata handed the bottle back to him with wet lips. “Sorry, I was more thirsty than I thought.”

He wiped his mouth with his wrist clumsily as he handed Komaeda back the near empty bottle.

Komaeda shook his head quickly. “It’s fine!”  
He could always get another one.

Hinata stared out at the ocean and sighed sadly. “When we find the person responsible for this and put a stop to it, we can enjoy our time on the island while we’re waiting to be rescued. Having cookouts, swimming by the beach, collecting seashells...but business first...”

“Right, business first.” Komaeda’s thumb trailed across the neck of the bottle, and he glanced over at his preoccupied face. Even now, Hinata was brainstorming.

Komaeda hesitated for a moment, then tilted it into his mouth to finish drinking it, circling his tongue around the cap grooves as to not waste a drop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://kamukomahina.co.vu) where I exhibit my own thirst.


End file.
